


My cat really wanted to see you again!

by jadegreendragon



Series: Cute Meets [20]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Antique Dealer! Magnus Bane, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Vet! Alec Lightwood, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Magnus’ cat Chairman Meow isn’t well, and he rushes him to his friend’s veterinary clinic. While there he meets the new Vet, Alec lightwood and Magnus can’t seem to get the man out of his head.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Cute Meets [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706584
Comments: 21
Kudos: 131
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	My cat really wanted to see you again!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!
> 
> Today's actually my birthday (Not as cool as you'd think having your birthday on New Year's day) so I'm giving you all a little gift of fluff. What better way is there to start a new year after all!
> 
> Here's hoping that 2021 isn't as horrid as 2020 was to us all! 
> 
> Big Hugs to everyone!!

The first thing Magnus noticed when coming home was that his front door wasn’t double-locked, he was sure he’d locked both locks on his way out early yesterday. It was a reasonably safe building, but you never know.

Walking inside his apartment, he tossed his keys on the entryway table and walked into the lounge.

“I thought you’d never get home,” A voice said, startling Magnus.

“What the fuck are you doing in my apartment, Camille?” Magnus snapped, looking at his ex-girlfriend sitting on his lounge smiling at him.

“Waiting for you, of course.” She smiled at him sweetly.

“How did you get in?” He snapped.

Camille held up a key and smirked. Of course, she’d kept the key he’d given her. He should have changed the locks the moment she’d left.

Magnus walked up to Camille and snatched the key out of her hand.

“You’re not welcome, leave.” He said, storming away and into his bedroom.

Magnus took off his jacket, dumped his bags on his bed and walked back out to the lounge. It was too much to believe she would have just left.

“What do you want?” He snarled at her.

“I wanted to apologise, I’m back in town for a little while, and I thought we could have dinner, reminisce over old times, and maybe have a little fun.”

“You have got to be kidding?” Magnus shook his head in disbelief. He hadn’t seen Camille in over 18 months, not since she ran off with some Russian prince and all of Magnus’ savings.

“You’re still not upset over that little misunderstanding are you?”

“Misunderstanding?” He said in disgust. “You cheated on me, countless time and then ran off with some guy and 25K of my money. I don’t call that a misunderstanding.”

“I made a mistake, can’t we learn from it and move on?”

“Ohh I’ve learnt from it, I’ve learnt not to believe a single word that comes out of your mouth. Get out before I throw you out.”

“There is no need to be like this Magnus.” She said, sweetly stepping closer.

Magnus took a step back. He took his phone out of his pocket. “You have 2 minutes before I call the cops.”

“Fine, but you’ll miss me.” Camille walked towards the door and left slamming it behind her.

Magnus sat in his favourite armchair, trying to calm himself down. He was well and truly over Camille, he didn’t feel anything romantic for her anymore, but he was still bottling up the anger over what she did to him.

Magnus walked to his drinks cart and poured himself a drink before going into the kitchen to grab a snack, he’d skipped breakfast.

Chairman Meow finally made an appearance, he looked up at Magnus, coughed, wheezed and promptly threw up. Magnus had never seen anything like it.

“Chairman?” Magnus said concerned as the cat meowed sadly and promptly threw up again.

“Damn it,” Magnus said, dropping everything.

He rushed into the spare room to grab the Chairman’s carrier and picked up the cat gently. The poor thing sounds like it was in pain. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll get you help.”

Grabbing his keys, Magnus rushed out the door, making sure to double lock it just in case.

Running out of the apartment building and to the street, Magnus hailed a cab and offered the drive an extra $50 if he could get him to the vet in less than 10 minutes. He got him there in 8 and Magnus threw a $100 bill at the driver as he rushed inside.

Clary was sitting behind the reception desk, humming to herself.

“Biscuit, something is very wrong with Chairman,” Magnus yelled running inside.

Clary looked up and ran around the counter towards him. Opening the cat carrier, she took Chairman out gently. She could tell his breathing was shallow, and he seemed to be in great pain.

“Please tell me Luke’s in.”

“Luke works afternoons, Alec’s here though, and he’s the best Magnus.”

Clary took off towards one of the exam rooms, and Magnus followed. She placed Chairman on the table. “I’ll be right back with Alec.”

A moment later, Clary rushed back into the room, followed by a very tall man with the most incredible hazel eyes Magnus has ever seen.

“Can you tell me what’s happened?” the vet asked.

“I came home from a business trip this morning and was in the kitchen when Chairman came in, he was acting a little odd and then threw up, he never throws up, he seemed to be in pain, and when he threw up again, we rushed here.”

“Poor little guy,” Alec said, looking at Chairman. Alec ran a hand over the cats head and down its body checking for injuries. He noticed that the cat tensed as he touched his throat and stomach. The cat’s breathing was still erratic, and there was an odd rattle.

“Could he have swallowed something?”

“He could have, he does like shiny things, but I’m so careful not to leave things where he can get to them.”

“I’m going to sedate him, so we can do an ultrasound, I suspect he’s swallowed something that lodged in his throat and maybe down to his stomach.”

“Whatever you need to do, please just help him.”

“I’ll do everything in my power,” Alec said, all his attention back on Chairman.

“Magnus let’s wait outside OK,” Clary led Magnus into a small staff room.

“Shouldn’t you assist him?” Magnus asked.

“He’ll get Simon to come in.” She said, moving towards the kettle and turning it on. A cup of tea would help calm Magnus.

“So where’s Luke?” Magnus asked after a moment, trying to get his mind off his baby.

“Ever since Mum started teaching night school, dad’s starting doing the afternoon shifts, so they can spend more time together. Alec joined the practice a few months ago, and he’s been a godsend.”

“He seems nice,” Magnus said, smiling slightly.

“Is that code for hot as hell?” Clary laughed. “Sadly he’s gay.”

“And you have Jace,” Magnus added.

“That too!” Clary giggled. “Alec is Jace’s brother.”

“Really?” Magnus asked, confused.

“His parents adopted Jace after he was orphaned.”

“Oh,” Magnus said, thinking. “Alec is the lovely Isabelle’s brother?”

“Yep,” Clary smiled. Magnus and Isabelle had hit it off when the two of them had accompanied Clary on a shopping trip.

“Isabelle did hint that I should meet her brother,” Magnus stated.

“She did, but you blew off her suggestion.”

“I did,” Magnus said sadly. “I should have known he’d be gorgeous if Isabelle was anything to go by.”

“Who’s gorgeous?” Simon asked, walking into the room.

“Why you, of course, dear Samson.” Magnus teased.

“Are you ever going to let that go?” Simon asked.

“No,” Magnus said honestly.

When Magnus first met Simon, he couldn’t remember his name. He knew it started with an S, but it took him weeks to remember it was Simon. During that time he’d called him everything from Samuel to Sylvester. Now Magnus just did it as a joke.

“Shouldn’t you be helping the vet?” Magnus asked.

“Oh yeah, he asked you to come in.”

Magnus followed Simon into the exam room, Chairman lay on his back awkwardly, and a tube in his nose, as Alec ran a machine over his stomach.

“Mr Bane,” Alec said.

“Magnus,” Magnus corrected.

“Magnus, Chairman seems to have what looks like a pendant inside him. The gemstone is stuck in his oesophagus, and the chain has moved further down towards his stomach. The chain is the cause of the vomiting,” Alec explained. “The pendant part is so large that it’s pressing against his trachea which is why he's having trouble breathing.”

Magnus looked at the screen horrified.

“I have no idea how he . . . Oh, that bitch.” Magnus said fuming.

“I came home to find my ex in my apartment if that’s the necklace I am thinking of, it was in my safe. It’s a Cartier vintage ruby pendant, one of a kind, it belonged to Elizabeth Taylor.”

“I suggest you change your locks,” Alec said a grim expression on his face.

“I’ve already called my partner, he’s organising it.”

“Oh,” Alec said, disappointment in his voice.

Magnus looked at Alec curiously, there was no missing his reaction to thinking Magnus wasn’t single.

“My business partner,” Magnus added a small smile on his face.

“Oh,” Alec said again and wanted to mentally slap himself at his lack of being able to form words. “That’s good.” Alec cringed, could he be more awkward.

Magnus tried to control his smirk, so he didn’t imagine it, there was something there, Alec was interested, and it made Magnus’ tummy flutter at the possibilities.

Alec composed himself and turned all business.

“Usually we would prefer to see if the items could pass on their own, but I am concerned that leaving it to wait and see might do Chairman internal damage,” Alec explained.

“The pendant is lodged quite deeply in the oesophagus, I’ll need to open him up, to remove it safely.”

“Whatever you think is best for Chairman,” Magnus said concerned.

“I’ll try to be careful with the pendant,” Alec said.

“I don’t care about the pendant, Chairman is more important,” Magnus said stroking Chairman’s head gently.

Alec knew next to nothing about fashion and even less about jewellery, especially woman’s jewellery. Still, he knew the name Cartier and Vintage in the same sentence meant the pendant was expensive, throw the fact that it was one of a kind and belonged to a famous actress and it was probably priceless, but all this man cared about was his cat. It made Alec melt inside.

“Simon, can you prepare theatre 1?” Alec asked.

“On it,” Simon said, rushing out.

“The surgery should only take an hour or so, you are more than welcome to wait, or we could call you once Chairman is out.”

“I’ll wait, I’m not going anywhere until I know he’s going to be OK,” Magnus said concerned.

“He’ll be fine, I promise,” Alec said squeezing Magnus’ shoulder trying to be comforting.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said as they walked out of the exam room.

“Clary, we’re taking Chairman into Theatre 1, can you please make Magnus comfortable.”

“Of course,” Clary said looking at Magnus concern on her face.

“He’ll be fine,” Alec said once again, this time reaching out to give Magnus’ hand a quick squeeze before turning and rushing down the corridor.

Clary led Magnus back into the kitchen.

“He’s in good hands,” Clary said.

“I know,” Magnus sat at the table in a daze. “It’s just he’s my baby if anything were to happen to him.”

“Alec won’t let it happen,” Clary moved to hug Magnus.

“Alexander said it should be very straight forward.”

Clary smirked a little. “He lets you call him Alexander?”

“It’s his name, isn’t it?” Magnus asked.

“It is, but he usually corrects everyone who calls him that, in fact, he almost snapped Simon’s head off for calling him that.”

“Oh, he never said anything.”

“Interesting,” Clary said before getting up to put the kettle on again.

Magnus looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s going on inside that devious mind of yours?”

“Nothing,” Clary said smirking and Magnus knew it was far from nothing.

True to his word, almost an hour later, Alec walked into the small kitchen to find Magnus pacing back and forth, his eyes brimming with tears, his beautiful face marred with worry.

“Magnus?” Alec said softly startling Magnus.

“Is he?” Magnus said, rushing towards Alec.

“He’s resting comfortably,” Alec smiled at the man.

Magnus felt relief flood over him and gratitude, and he did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He lunged forward and pulled Alec into one of the tightest hugs Alec had ever experienced.

It was only Simon clearing his throat that broke them apart. “You can see Chairman now,” he said sheepishly before leaving the kitchen quickly.

Magnus expected Alec to step away from him, but instead, Alec stayed close, running a finger gently along his cheek, wiping away tears. A comfortable silence fell between them, and then Alec took Magnus by the hand and walked him back to the recovery area.

Chairman was still asleep, he had a bandage on one leg, and another wrapped carefully around his throat.

“He’ll be waking up soon,” Alec explained. “But he’ll be quite groggy. I only had to make a small incision in his throat to remove the pendant, the internal stitches will dissolve over time, and the externals will have to come out in about 7 days.”

“What happened here?” Magnus asked, pointing to his leg.

“That’s just where we injected him,” Alec explained. “He will have to spend the night, as we’ll have to monitor him but he’ll be in good hands, and if there are no complications, you can pick him up in the morning.”

“Alexander,” Magnus said, turning to the vet. “I can’t thank you enough for saving Chairman.”

“It’s what I do Magnus,” Alec smiled at the man.

Alec walked Magnus back to reception, where Clary was greeting a new patient.

In the waiting room, the dog wagged its tail enthusiastically when it saw Alec and surged forward, pulling its owner along.

“See you tomorrow Magnus,” Alec said, smiling before turning and leading his new patient and his owner into an examination room.

Magnus watched the man leave and then turned to see Clary smiling at him.

“We’ll call you in the morning, to let you know what time you can pick up Chairman,” Clary said.

“Thank you, Biscuit,” Magnus said. He was just about to leave when Alec came rushing out of the exam room.

“Sorry,” he said a little flustered. “I almost forgot, this is yours.” He held up a small baggy with the pendant inside. It looked undamaged.

“Oh,” Magnus said, having completely forgotten about it. “Thank you.”

“See you tomorrow,” Alec beamed at him and rushed back to his patient.

The next day, when Magnus arrived to collect Chairman, he was a little disappointed that he didn’t get to see Alec again. He was in surgery, a dog had been hit by a car. Simon explained Chairman’s aftercare, and Clary booked an appointment to remove his stitches in a week.

Sadly a week later, when Magnus arrived with Chairman for his follow-up appointment, Alec was once again nowhere in sight. Instead, he was greeted by Luke.

“Don’t look so disappointed,” Luke laughed as he walked Magnus back into one of the examination rooms.

“Not who you were hoping to see, I take it?” Luke said knowingly. “I’m quite capable of removing stitches.”

Luke had heard from Clary and Simon about Magnus and Alec’s interactions. They’d happily told him all about Alec allowing Magnus to call him Alexander and the imitate hug Simon had witnessed. He’s also listened to Alec gush about how Magnus had cared more about his cat than the pendant that was worth a small fortune.

“You know I’m always happy to see you, Luke,” Magnus said, smiling. “And so is Chairman, but I would have liked the opportunity to thank Alexander again.”

“He got called out, he volunteers down at a local shelter, and they’ve had an outbreak of parvovirus.”

Magnus might be a cat owner, but he knew all about parvo, it was a horrible contagious disease that affected puppies and unvaccinated dogs. His heart warmed at the fact that Alec volunteered his time which he knew was short, to begin with.

It had been almost a month since the incident with the pendant, and Magnus just couldn’t get thoughts of the beautiful vet out of his head, which was why he found himself strolling into the vet practise at 1pm on a Thursday after having called to confirm that Alec was in and free.

When Alec stepped out of the examination room to greet his next patient, he was very pleasantly surprised to see Magnus standing there smiling at him. The beautiful man had been on his mind since the day they’d met and sadly he had missed him both times he’d returned to the practice. Alec had considered going through their files to get Magnus’ number but in the end, decided against it, he didn’t want to come across as some sort of weird stalker. He knew that Clary and Simon both knew Magnus personally and he was hoping that they’d bump into each other soon.

“Hello Alexander,” Magnus said, smiling widely at the vet. His hair was a mess, and his clothes were a little rumpled, but he looked beyond amazing.

“Magnus,” Alec smiled, and then he realised that he couldn’t see Chairman and expression on his face turned to concern. “Is everything OK with Chairman?”

“Oh yes,” Magnus said realising how things must look, it was a vet practice after all. “Can we go into the examination room for a moment?”

“Of course,” Alec said.

Magnus stepped forward, and Alec turned to follow him, Alec’s hand automatically falling to the small of Magnus back as he led him inside. When Alec shifted away, Magnus instantly missed his touch.

Alec stood there, looking at Magnus expectantly.

“Chairman is fine, no lasting effects and the hair on his neck and leg are growing back perfectly too,” Magnus explained. “But, he is the reason I’m here.”

Alec looked at Magnus a little confused.

“Chairman would really like to see you again,” Magnus blurted out nervously. “We were hoping you’d accept our invitation to dinner at our place.”

Alec’s confusion changed to surprise, and then a huge grin spread across his face. “I’d love too,” Alec said honestly. “I’ve missed the little guy.”

“Great,” Magnus beamed at him. “Tomorrow? Say 7 ish?”

“That would be perfect,” Alec said.

Magnus was a nervous wreck, he flittered around his loft, ensuring it was clean and tidy before rushing back into the kitchen to check on dinner. He’d prepared some of his favourite dishes after finding out that Alec loved spicy food.

They had been texting each other back and forth since the day before when they’d exchanged numbers. They’d both stayed up late last night, texting until about 2 am.

When the doorbell rang, Magnus jumped. It was right on 7, he loved punctuality in a man.

He rushed to the door and lost his breath when he was greeted with Alec Lightwood, in a navy blue shirt and dark jeans, holding one of the largest bouquets of flowers he’d ever seen.

“Alexander,” Magnus exclaimed excitedly. “Come on in.”

“Hi Magnus,” Alec said a little shyly, nerves bubbling up inside him. He had wanted to get something for Magnus and had settled on the flowers, but the surprised look on Magnus face made me worried that maybe they were too much.

Yes, Magnus had invited him to dinner, but it was a thank-you dinner and not exactly a date.

“These are for you,” Alec said, holding out the flowers which Magnus accepted happily.

“They’re beautiful, thank you, Alexander, I love flowers.”

Alec felt his insides do a happy dance.

“Oh and this is for Chairman,” Alec said, holding up a purple plush catnip toy rodent.

“He’s going to love it,” Magnus said, stepping away from the entry and motioning Alec further in the loft.

Chairman was lounging on the couch and jumped up when he saw Alec approach.

“I’ll leave you two to say hello, while I find a vase for these beautiful flowers,” Magnus said ducking into his kitchen.

When Magnus made his way back to the lounge, Chairman was sitting up in Alec’s lap, swatting at the toy that Alec was dangling above him. Chairman had hated Camille, and honestly, Magnus couldn’t think of anyone he’d dated since that Chairman had liked. So to see Alec and Chairman getting along like that warmed his heart.

“Dinner is almost ready, would you like something to drink?”

Alec smiled up at Magnus, “I can wait until dinner,” he said tickling Chairman’s tummy.

Dinner was a roaring success, and Magnus was thrilled when Alec had seconds and gushed over how amazing everything was.

After dinner, they decided to sit out on Magnus’ balcony, with their wine and enjoy the warm evening.

“This view is amazing,” Alec said, looking out over the city.

“It is, It’s the reason I bought the loft, to be honest,” Magnus confessed.

“You own the place?” Alec asked, impressed. He was still renting and wouldn’t be able to afford to purchase a place for a while.

“I do, business has been good,” Magnus explained.

“What is it exactly that you do?” Alec asked. Clary had mentioned something about antiques.

“I deal in antiques, jewellery and art mostly,” Magnus explained. “I spend quite a bit of time going to estate sales and looking for unique pieces.”

“Like the pendant?”

“Exactly like that,” Magnus explained. “Though that piece, I decided to keep for myself, it’s an investment of sorts.”

“So why did you decide to become a vet?” Magnus asked.

“My parents wanted me to become a doctor, but I’ve never been a people person, and I love animals, so I decided on being a vet instead.”

“Also a Nobel pursuit,” Magnus said.

“Yeah not as far as my parents are concerned, you’d think I was telling them I’d decided to become a serial killer by their reaction.”

“Oh,” Magnus said confused, he would have thought any parent would be proud of their child wanting to take on such a challenging and rewarding career.

“It’s fine, it’s not the first time I’ve disappointed them, and it won’t be the last,”

“How could you be a disappointment to anyone?” Magnus asked, honestly.

“They had plans for me, I was to become a doctor, a surgeon just like them, marry a woman they approved of and give them a couple of grandchildren, all to keep up with their image and social standing.”

“I see,” Magnus said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

“No matter how many times I tell them I’m gay, they ignore it, they are constantly trying to set me up with some colleague's daughter or niece,” Alec explained. “You have no idea how embarrassing it is calling these women up and explaining to them that I am gay, very, very gay,” Alec said chuckling.

“Very very gay?” Magnus said amusement in his voice.

“Very,” Alec said, smiling at him warmly.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then Magnus looked up at Alec, taking his hand before speaking.

“I, for one, am very, very happy that you’re so very, very gay,” Magnus said shyly.

“Me too,” Alec smiled blushing slightly.

“I have a confession to make,” Alec said. “I asked Clary all about you, it seems she and my sister had hard plans to set us up but we both sort of ducked them.”

“And what did the lovely Biscuit say about me?” Magnus asked, curious.

“She told me that I’d be an idiot to let a chance with you slip through my fingers.”

Magnus didn’t know what to say. “Is that what you think too, Alexander?”

“I’ve never believed in love at first sight, but I do believe in the possibility of it.” Alec blushed deeply. “I would really like to explore that possibility with you.”

Magnus smiled widely, “You never cease to amaze me Alexander, and I would love to explore that possibility too.”

Alec leant forward, desperate to taste Magnus’ lips.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

“You never have to ask Alexander,” Magnus said blushing slightly.

“You may live to regret that statement,” Alec mumbled before capturing Magnus’ lips with his own.

As their lips parted, Magnus felt as if he were floating on air. Alec was something else, something extraordinary, and he knew that this was the start of something wonderful.


End file.
